Cities of Ascalon
Overview Summary #Find the historical monument in Surmia. #Find the historical monument in Nolani. #Find the historical monument in King's Watch. #Return to Symon the Scribe for your reward. Obtained from :Symon the Scribe in Ascalon City Requirements (under research, see discussion) :a Prophecies Campaign character :The Great Northern Wall (mission) Reward :*1,000 XP :*Earth Scroll: ::Energy +6 (req. 5 Earth Magic) ::Health +25 ::Armor +5 ::Health -20 or Energy -5 (The item will have one of the two modifiers. It is unknown at the moment whether it is random or based on some variable in the game.) :*Grim Cesta: ::Energy +6 (req. 5 Blood Magic) ::Health -50 ::Energy +3 (while enchanted) ::Energy +3 (while hexed) ::Energy +5 (while Health is below 40%) OR :*Protective Icon: ::Energy +5 (req. 3 Protection Prayers) ::Energy +3 (while enchanted) Dialogue :"Greetings, friend! I wonder if you can help me? I am attempting to preserve Ascalon's great history before all is lost. If, on your travels, you could find and record the founder's inscriptions for the cities of Nolani, Surmia, and King's Watch, I would be so grateful. I know these great cities are in ruins now, but Lyssa willing, you'll find historical markers among the wreckage. I look forward to your return." Reward Dialogue :"Magnificent! These dates will help me to complete my history of Ascalon. Was it very dangerous? I would have gone myself, but a humble scholar such as myself wouldn't last a day out there." Followup :Symon's History of Ascalon Walkthrough Note: The three markers can be obtained in any order. * From Fort Ranik move west through Regent Valley, following the quest arrow until you reach the King's Watch Marker. :Note: You could do this from Sardelac Sanitarium. While it is farther away and the henchmen in Sardelac Sanitarium are only level 3 (they are level 6 in Fort Ranik), the enemies encountered by taking this route are easier also. If you are interested in human parties though, you are more likely to find human players attempting this quest from the Fort Ranik outpost. * Do the Ruins of Surmia (mission), near the end (after you cross the tar river but before you lower the draw bridge) will be the Surmia Marker. * From the Nolani Academy enter into the Diessa Lowlands (do not enter the mission). A very short distance from the portal, there's a huge staircase (guarded by mobs of gargoyles) leading to the Nolani Marker. The marker is a short distance from the top of the stairs. Locate the marker by using the Alt key and your radar. Notes * The quests Regent Valley Defense and The Red-Cloaked Deserter lead you to the same general area as the historical monument in King's Watch. * Two of the reward items are especially valuable: ** The Grim Cesta's importance to Invincimonks makes it perhaps the most valuable item available to new characters/accounts. (See Price Checks.) ** The Earth focus' is not quite as valuable, although weapon-swapping PvP players use it (to provide a -2 reduction of their base energy with low Earth Magic). ** Those interested in creating characters solely to obtain the Grim Cesta should allow 60-90 minutes to run through the quest (taking advantage of a speed-boosted L20 character to run the new one). Scams & Rumors claiming "this has been nerfed!" Despite contrary claims, this quest and its reward of its special Cesta remains the same. There are 3 reasons why alternative rumors persist: # People have trouble with the quest prerequisites: remember to complete the first mission before talking to Symon (who is near the portal to The Great Northern Wall); # People can get confused by the quest reward summary in the log (it's not obvious it includes the special Cesta); # Scammers prey on this confusion to drive up the price of the Cesta. Category:Prophecies quests